


Fragile Undead

by cloverkid



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Fluff, Zombie!Kuroko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloverkid/pseuds/cloverkid
Summary: Kagami meets the eyes, er- eye, of a grim face. A really fucked up, bruised, fleshy, and torn-apart-to-hell grim face, under the shadows of tangled sky blue bangs.It takes less than half a second for Kagami to whip out the crowbar from his satchel, wildly glancing back and forth to the coffee beans on the ground, and - the fucking zombie sitting in front of him.Apocalypse AU.
Relationships: Generation of Miracles & Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 13
Kudos: 65





	Fragile Undead

**Author's Note:**

> I have big plans for this Apocalypse AU.. *rubs hands together menacingly* Ohohoh.

The world had ended. It wasn't because of a giant meteor, the sun exploding, or a nuclear war. It was fucking zombies.

Of course it was, for whatever morally ambiguous reason, the government of Japan had financed confidential experiments on human convicts on death row that contributed to the study of immortality.

And _of course_ Kagami just had to be one of the sole remaining survivors of his school when the outbreak began, isolated from his friends at the assembly hall and now stuck with other strangers who had gathered on the roof when the panic set in.

There was a dark blue haired guy barring the entrance to the rooftop, a blonde kid freaking out next to him, and another guy wearing glasses with green hair trying to frantically contact someone on his cellphone. He saw all of this in slow-motion, like a scene from a movie.

Kagami suddenly entered a state of extreme clarity that shook him out from his dazed stupor of 'is this really happening?', and called to the three strangers, remembering the fire escape he had frequented when skipping classes on the side of the building.

 _"Over here!_ "

They all made way down the fire escape, with Kagami in the lead, zig-zagging to the other side of the institution to locate his vehicle in the parking lot.

He remembered once, he jokingly stated he would be the one who'd survive the zombie apocalypse, find a cure, save humanity, (and maybe find a hot girlfriend in the process) if it ever did happen. When his friends chimed in, laughing that he'd be the first to die, Kagami laughed with them.

Now, he felt like crying in disbelief that he was the only one alive out of them all. It sucked.

* * *

**6 months later**

" _Fuck!_ " Kagami screamed, slamming the blunt end of his crowbar at another zombie. "Get in, get in! GO!"

He shoved Kise, paralyzed in fear, into the car before mercilessly crushing the skull of another growling menace.

" _STEP ON IT!!_ "

Murasakibara fumbled for the gear stick and upon grabbing it, _pull_ _s_ with the force equal to a mighty bear. The engine roared loudly, drowning out the cries of the undead. The truck then takes off, leaving the disappointed wave of zombies in a cloud of dust.

In unison, the passengers of the trailer breathe a heavy sigh of relief, but say nothing. They don't celebrate nor pray. No one wants to jynx the fleeting moment of safety.

During supper, they mourn the ones they've lost to the undead. It's disgusting to keep down the food that's been long passed since the expiry date, but the will to survive is stronger than the taste of stale bread and crusty soup.

* * *

"Hey, want me to switch with you? Get some shut eye?" Kagami offers.

They've been driving for a while now, only stopping once to add fuel into the gas tank. Even so, they're running low. There's not nearly enough fuel to make it several hundreds of kilometers up North to the Rakuzan; the ultimate safe-haven city with soldiers guarding every perimeter of the area.

"No, it's.. fine. I'm fine." Murasakibara objected, eyes never leaving the road and Kagami understands. The young man had lost his brother just a week ago, and his sister the day after. He doubts anyone could sleep under those circumstances.

"Well, alright then. If you need a break just.. let me know." Kagami sighed and then rummaged through the bags.

There's three cans of tuna, two cans of tomato soup, a half-filled 1L bottle of water and a slice of bread. He's uncertain that the pathetic supply of food can satuate the hunger of five starving male teenagers for long, even with divided portions. They'll have to stop sooner or later and refill their stock.

* * *

The building is small, even for a typical general store in the middle of nowhere. And by some incredible stroke of luck, there's a gas station next to it.

Of course, Kagami doesn't expect to just drag the trailer up to the fuel dispenser and pump in some gas, but there's four cars that look fairly untouched, littered around the desolate parking lot in front. If he's even luckier, he'll find a car with enough fuel to loot from.

* * *

_Han's General Store._

That's probably what the sign on the front of the building said, except the H, E's and T had fallen off, leaving only a faint outline of what once was there.

Curiously, Kagami takes a peek into the cracked windows of the store and breathes a sigh of relief when he doesn't spot any movement.

He signals to the others to come, and slides a bag to each hand. "Alright, Midorima, Kise, Ao-“

“Yeah, yeah, we know the drill.” Aomine grunts, annoyed. “Fuck, I really gotta pee right now.”

"Why didn't you go earlier, idiot? Don't waste precious time." Midorima gripes.

"Because I didn't _need_ to go earlier, you-!!"

" _Shhhhh!_ Midorimacchi, Aominecchi, you're going to alert all the monsters!"

" _QUIET, ALL OF YOU!_ " Kagami whisper-yells angrily, and then assigns each person a task after the heated banter cools down.  
  
Tools, first aid kits, anything that could be used as a weapon.. He entrusts himself with the role of scavenging for provisions.

To be honest, it was strange to maintain the role of 'unofficial makeshift leader' to these people who constantly argued with each other.

Kagami assumes the role was initially bestowed upon him probably because he was the one who made the first call to get off the roof through the fire escape, influencing the others to follow his lead. Murasakibara and his two siblings, they later met at a survivors camp, before _that_ got overrun and they had to escape through his trailer.

Kagami could even call all of them his friends now, but he was pretty sure that he wouldn't get along with most of them in any other setting. Not that he got along too well with most of them anyways.

Midorima, Kise, and Aomine stuck together, moving in a group of three as they made way to the gas station, Murasakibara trailing not too far behind them silently. Kagami rifled through the counter for whatever supplies he could possibly find and then crossed the distance between the door and the furthest shelf from the entrance.

Having nothing or no-one jumping out to ambush them yet even thoughout the ruckus they were making, it was pretty much confirmed that the store was in the clear.

So, when Kagami turns the corner and comes face to face with the sight of someone's hunched back - sitting in about a _million_ coffee beans (some scattered, some put together in a neat, organized pile), he freezes.

"Uh…"

The crouched person in front of him tilts their head backward, and returns the stare.

Kagami meets the eyes, er- _eye_ , of a grim face. A really fucked up, bruised, fleshy, and torn-apart-to-hell grim face, under the shadows of tangled sky blue bangs.

It takes less than half a second for Kagami to whip out the crowbar from his satchel, wildly glancing back and forth to the coffee beans on the ground, and - the _fucking zombie sitting in front of him._

Kagami hears his heartbeat catching in his throat when the zombie spares him nothing more than a monotonous glance, before shifting back into its previous hunched position.

_What the hell?_

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave a comment on your way out.


End file.
